


【Spirk】【AOS】自作孽 【ABO】

by Nebulossssa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulossssa/pseuds/Nebulossssa
Summary: 配对：Spock/Kirk分级：PG警示：ABO设定微改 Alpha Spock/轻微OOC Kirk





	1. Chapter 1

Spock不知道自己是怎么了，作为一个瓦肯星人，现在这种情况是不合逻辑的。  
这是一个常规外交工作，和一个星球上的种族进行交流并签署和平协议什么的。一切都很正常，包括从开始工作到现在，Jim一直在和对方那个Alpha互抛的媚眼。企业号所有人都不觉得奇怪，要是他们的舰长能坚持住不这么做才奇怪了。Spock觉得不合逻辑的地方就在于，明明已经预料到Jim会这么做，但是看到他神采飞扬的笑容和明显带有性暗示的姿势，自己有些——用人类的话说——不快。  
虽然现在Alpha和Omega之间的关系有所缓和，生物制药的发展推动抑制剂的安全合法化，就业几率基本可以达到平等，甚至部分身体机能出色的Omega也不用一直被人压（James T Kirk对此洋洋自得），但不可否认，性别还是存在显而易见的鲜明差异。普通人类和一部分外星种族在日常情况下不会对信息素有敏感反应，但是不包括瓦肯星人。他不动声色的站在会议室的操控屏幕前，一边准确的在屏幕上切换文件的条款并精确的解释，一边用三倍感官接收空气中Jim散发出的信息素。他觉得感官系统里充斥着阳光、海盐、嫩叶和蜂蜜的甜美，似乎能听到海水拍打沙滩的声音。  
这时Spock大副看见他的舰长将嘴唇抿上了那个Alpha的杯子，挑起眼皮眨了眨眼。  
然后会议室里所有人都听见舌头从来不打结的Spock大副，磕磕绊绊并——“绝对是我们听错了”——咬牙切齿的说完了最后一句话。  
会议成功结束，对方首领异常爽快的签了字，不知道是Spock讲解的功劳，还是Jim扇动睫毛的功劳。东道主邀请企业号全员在星球上停留一段时间，Kirk舰长在联系了总部之后，成功为他的船员们得到了一个星期的假期。这是一颗美丽的星球，据说是很久之前地球人的殖民地，从城市景观到文化内核都和地球有些相似。只是种族性格更加贪图享乐，因此科技发展有限。当天晚上，Jim和船员们进了一条当地最有名的酒吧街。Spock本来是不欲参加到这种社交娱乐活动中，相较来说他更偏向读书或者冥想，但是抵不过舰长的软磨硬泡盛情邀请，以及出于保护舰长安全考虑，他跟在了队伍末尾。  
Jim毫不意外的喝多了。他手持一杯深红色的液体，甩掉上衣，摇摇晃晃的跳入舞池，和台上的人一起扭动。湛蓝的眼睛有些涣散，嘴唇湿润，在光线下亮晶晶，似乎十分柔软，他正开怀大笑着，眼角有细密的笑纹，牙齿洁白整齐，蜜色的皮肤包裹着紧致的肌肉在五彩斑斓的灯光下闪闪发亮，牛仔裤的皮带被拽松了，露出黑色的内裤边，人鱼线从腰侧延伸其中，腹肌线条随着身体的动作伸展，两条长腿包裹在布料中，跟着音乐踩着鼓点。从瓦肯星人的认识角度看来，人来是一种比较脆弱的生物，不论是从心理上还是生理上。因此虽然Jim舰长在人类中算是比较强健的体型，但是四肢、背脊和腰臀还是略显纤细，更别提他还是个Omega。这一点Spock很久之前就发现了，尤其是穿着星际联邦军官制服时更为明显，联邦制服设计上突出腰线，从后面观察，他的舰长腰部曲线美好纤细，身材修长但不瘦弱，非常符合Spock对人体线条的审美。  
Spock正非常难得的胡思乱想走神，突然，神经被一种信号拨动了一下，他猛地回神，集中精力，发现早些时候出现在会议室里那种勾人的气味此时在空气中的扩散面积和浓度升高了，并不迅速，但是足够引人注意。Spock一边在大脑中回忆着Jim上一次发情期的时间——并没有到他预计的日期，应该还有12天，有83.65%的可能性由于酒精催发使发情期提前——一边拨开疯狂的人群向台上的Jim前进。到了舞台底下，他仰头看着跳得正起劲的Jim，只用了不到半秒就确定他的舰长有98.3%的可能性不会遵从他的正确建议自己从台上下来，因此，他单手撑着舞台跳了上去，径直走到舞台中间的Jim身边，在信息素尚未波及太广的时候，面无表情的伸出一只手在他的和肩膀连接处掐了一下，在男人全身瘫软时将人揽到怀里，将自己的外套裹在他单薄的打底衫外，一手托背一手勾起腿弯，跳下高台走出酒吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配对：Spock/Kirk  
> 分级：R  
> 警示：ABO A！Spock/

Jim的意识有点模糊。他记忆里最后是天旋地转，酒精和昏暗的灯光似乎还在舌尖和视网膜上。一双深沉的黑色眼睛，他的大副……一阵酸痛。悬空感。  
他感觉好热。就像身处地心，身体内部有岩浆喷发，让他体内的水分化成汗水涌出身体，但是体内却是冰冷的，寒冷使他一阵阵发抖，也让他保持了一丝清醒，身体器官更加敏感。  
他硬了，后面还湿的厉害。  
Fuck，发情期。  
“该死……”Jim迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，明明还没到日期，自己连抑制剂都没来得及准备，只能呼叫Bones。他酒差不多醒了，只是有点睁不开眼，就伸长了胳膊，去够床头的通讯器。然后他抓到一只手臂，温热的、结实的手臂。然后他听到了Spock平稳无波的陈述。  
“Captain，你身体温度为39.2摄氏度，已经远超人类的平均值36.5摄氏度，处于高度发热状态，但是你的器官功能正常，运转速度比正常情况下高12.8%。阴茎勃起，生殖器液体分泌量……”  
“……Spock，闭嘴。”Jim反应了三秒钟，当语言功能跟上反应速度之后，开口就把Spock接下来的话堵了回去。他可不想在他机器人一样的声音中射出来，不，这太丢人了。这可是他第一次没有及时注射抑制剂就开始的发情期。说实话，对于一个和Alpha上床高潮时还能保持一丝清醒警惕着不被标记的Omega来说，完全不受控制的发情期还是很新奇的。如果可以，他真的想沉溺于这种快感，放纵一回。  
然而理智告诉他现在不行。他身边是Spock，他的大副。也是一个和Uhura处在恋爱关系的瓦肯男人。身为舰长和朋友，他都不能这么做，虽然Jim很想扑上去拉着Spock大战三百回合滚三天床单。他想从里到外都沾染上Spock的味道。他想让他标记他。

Jim很早之前就在觊觎他的大副，大概在五年任务开始的一段时间，或者更早，他已经不记得哪天半夜他从旖旎的梦中醒来，梦里白天站在他身边的瓦肯人将他狠狠的压在床上，把他从里到外操了个遍。从那个晚上开始，他开始频繁做这样的梦，不同的姿势，不同的地点。甚至影响了他的发情期，要不是Bones一直逼着他做体检，他恐怕就要成为第一个在舰桥发情的舰长。后来他不得不尽全力去控制自己的目光，但是绝望的发现，只要大副登录舰桥，他就会不自觉的盯着他看，宽阔的胸膛和肩膀，修长的腿，优雅的尖耳朵，在键盘上飞快活动的灵活手指。一旦他靠近，就无法抑制的捕捉空气中微不可查的信息素——Spock能将信息素很好的控制，但是不可能做到一丝不漏。他能感受到沙漠，山石，麝香和树林的气息。他越来越肆无忌惮，有的时候甚至快贴到Spock身上去了。每当这种时候，Spock都会挑一挑眉毛，往旁边挪一点，Jim装作不知道，接着贴过去，后来Spock似乎习惯了他的舰长喜欢贴着他看屏幕和文件，毕竟所有人都知道——和Spock恰恰相反——舰长热爱肢体接触。  
直到有一次Spock到一颗行星上执行任务。本来是很简单的任务，Spock作为科学官，采集一些植物样本而已。但是雷达没有扫描到的食肉植物对他们开展的进攻，整个小队猝不及防，Spock受了很严重的伤，勉强被传送回来的时候，传送台沾满了绿色的鲜血。Jim大脑一片空白，当他快要冲上去的时候，看见Uhura抢先一步将Spock抱在怀中，搂着他的头。他站在远处看着那两具身体贴合在一起，觉得自己体内的自毁因子蠢蠢欲动。那个事故过后他喝了很多酒，Bones看出一些端倪，坐在吧台前，沉默许久说：“你他妈的爱上那个尖耳朵妖精了是吧？”他张了张嘴不知道说什么。医生一脸恨铁不成钢GOD HELP ME，但是什么也没说。  
之后他再也没有入侵过瓦肯人正常的私人空间半径以内，少有的几次接触——相互搀扶，传递文件——之后，他都会对瓦肯人致以歉意的微笑，然后迅速退开。

“Captain，你还清醒吗？”突然听见Spock的声音。Jim觉得自己一定是神志不清了，居然觉得那个一成不变的声音有一丝颤抖。  
“Em……我好热，”Jim喃喃的说。“Bones……他在哪？……抑制剂……”  
“Captain，事实上我已经为你进行了一次注射，但是很明显有效成分被处于发情期的荷尔蒙代谢掉了，所以我推测，抑制剂对你来说暂时效力有限，而且刚刚你摄入了大量不同种类的酒精，贸然增加计量是很危险的，可能引起过敏甚至导致休克。”Spock不知道自己怎么回事，他并不想让Dr McCoy看到他的舰长这个样子，也不想让旁人接触到舰长处于爆发时期的信息素。他在内心告诉自己，以他对于Omega发情期的处理水平可以处理舰长的一切身体状况，因此不通知医生前来是符合逻辑的。  
Jim觉得自己的理智快要支撑不住了。全身感官都集中在房间里唯一一个Alpha上，他的信息素堪比春药。他不自觉的在向Spock的方向靠进，等回过神来他已经快从床上掉下去了。他的身体在诱惑他扑上去，亲吻那削薄的嘴唇，抚摸他温热的皮肤。  
“Spock……”大副听见舰长软软的声音在呼唤他。睁得大大的眼睛泛着水色，那片蓝色摄人心魄，湿润欲滴，有泪水挂在金色的睫毛上。他的手拽着自己的胳膊，高热的身子向前倾，快要靠近他的怀里。他僵在座位上一动不动。他不敢轻举妄动，虽然他和Uhura上尉在四个月十二天前结束了关系，可以说——用人类的话说——他是自由身，但是并不确定Kirk真的想要他，现在他的举动基本都被荷尔蒙支配。  
“Spooooock~”他可以确定舰长已经神志不清了。他从没用这种撒娇的语气和他说过话，还噘着嘴。“……帮帮我……”Kirk拽着他的手，一路划过湿透的上衣，放到臀肉上。Spock尽力忽略柔软紧实的触感。“Captain，这样是……不合逻辑的。”  
“叫我Jim。”Kirk小声说，终于爬上了Spock的肩膀，蠕动着在他的怀里找了个合适的位置，睁着迷蒙的双眼，对准他的嘴唇吻了下去，扫过紧闭的嘴唇，坚持不懈的吸吮着，滚烫的舌尖用力挑开每一寸缝隙，手臂勾着Spock的脖子，缓缓划过他的后背。毫无反应。Jim觉得体内的火焰在逐渐熄灭，后穴瘙痒的空虚变成了肿胀的酸痛，勃起的阴茎更是疼得厉害。疼痛使他恢复了一丝清醒，他发觉自己正在像男妓一样在别人身上扭动身体，这种感觉令他分外难受。他喘息着，向后退了退，离开了Spock的嘴唇。  
Spock觉得怀中的身体一寸一寸僵硬下来，微不可查的颤抖着，潮湿的嘴唇离开了他的——虽然他的内心在大叫着不要。蓝的惊心动魄的眼睛还有些涣散，但是明显恢复了一些神智。似乎带着深深的自责和自我厌恶，Jim沙哑的开口说：“我很抱歉……只是……我现在……呃，不太清醒。你最好快点离开，我不知道自己还会做什么……Uhura，呃……应该还在等着你……假期嘛……”  
“我和Uhura上尉于四个月十二天前结束了情侣关系，在当前情况下将她牵扯其中是不合逻辑的，”Spock压抑住自己的语气中的颤抖，“而且Cap—Jim，你现在93%的神智处于荷尔蒙的控制下，如果留下你单独一个人是很危险的，因此现在我离开也是不合逻辑的。”  
“什么？你和Uhura分手了？”Jim努力分辨着话语中的信息，得到的结果让他大吃一惊。  
“是的。我们双方都发现，彼此虽然相互关怀，但是并不契合。”Spock很奇怪为什么上一秒Jim还在难耐的翻滚，下一秒就睁大眼睛听他说话了。  
他们分手了。Jim不能抑制住内心的一阵狂喜。也就是说……现在我和Spock做爱是“符合逻辑”的。他感到自己内心最后一根弦被扯断了，加上发情热的滚滚袭来，他又扑到了Spock身上。  
“帮帮我，”他吻着瓦肯人尖耳朵，将自己的手指缠上了他的食指和中指，“和我做爱。这不是荷尔蒙，我很清楚，这是你。我想要你。Spock。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配对：Spock/Kirk  
> 分级：NC-17【发情期嘛还想要啥，摊手  
> 警示：ABO A！Spock/

下一秒，一阵天旋地转，他被掀翻在床上。Spock的身体压上他的，沉重，温暖，带着Alpha特有的熨帖。他的十指被紧扣在Spock的手掌里，细细摩挲着掌纹，指尖划过的地方似乎带着电流，从神经末梢点燃理智。情热又一次上涌，本来Kirk就没有采取任何抑制措施，敏感的身体经不起任何撩拨，这些细碎的电流只能让他发出难耐的喘息。他终于知道瓦肯人为什么热衷于用手指接吻了，这感觉确实很奇妙。但是他不满足于此，毕竟他是个人类。他挣脱开Spock的手，将他的脖颈向下压，和他湿吻。灵活的舌头划入Spock的口腔，划过列齿，在上颚上轻柔的扫过。全宇宙的人——或别的什么物种——都知道Captain Kirk精于此道。Spock明显还不适应这种亲吻方式，他有点生涩的应付着，但很明显他是一名优秀的学生，很快就将瓦肯人的肺活量运用到实战中。Jim有点喘不上来气，只能拍着Spock的后背，他才恋恋不舍的放开了柔软的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”Jim迷迷糊糊的哼唧了两声，想起来一件事。Spock按住他突然伸到床头柜上的手，有点不满的问：“怎么了？”  
“我觉得咱们应该采取点安全措施……”Jim·厚脸皮·Kirk居然脸上发烫，虽然他很想和大副“亲密无间”的来一发，但是他不确定Spock是不是嫌弃他。  
“我不觉得一般酒店会准备瓦肯尺寸的避孕套。”Spock冷静的对Jim说。  
“好吧，”Jim喃喃着，正合我意。他感觉到Spock放开了他的手，转而移动向身体的其他部位，平均温度高于人类的手指划过他的脖颈，在他的锁骨上轻轻摩挲，来到了胸前挺立的突起。发情期的刺激使它们硬得像两颗小石子，拇指和食指并拢，轻轻捻动着，Spock听见Jim的呻吟声变得更加柔和低沉起来。“唔……你快一点”Jim的发情热在体内熊熊燃烧着，他觉得自己身下的床单已经要湿透了。  
“Captain，你需要充分的准备措施……”Spock还没说完就被Jim不耐烦的打断了，“看在上帝的份上，Spock，你确定要一直叫我Captain吗？”  
“……Jim，我不能伤害到你。”瓦肯人温柔的舔舐圆圆的耳廓，手指一边揉捏着身下人的侧腰。Jim微微睁大了眼睛，喘了两口气，手指无措的攀上Spock宽阔的后背。该死的瓦肯人，这可是他全身第三的敏感点。  
Spock挑了挑眉毛，手掌继续向下。他很早之前就注意到他的舰长有着一个曲线饱满赏心悦目的臀部，现在这个令人愉悦的部位正在他的掌控之中，字面意义上的。他挤压着饱满的臀瓣，甚至可以听见中间湿润的位置传来水声，这细微但淫荡的声音刺激了Spock的感官，他的瞳孔颜色变深了，深黑色的眼睛里静静的酝酿起了一场风暴。他猛地将Jim翻了过去，Jim还迷失在快感中没反应过来，就觉得一阵眩晕，脸颊陷进了枕头里。身后的热源远离了他的后背，他艰难的撑起上身回头去看，看见他的大副整齐的穿在身上的衣物快速的脱了下来，甚至都来不及叠的扔在了一边，就又扑了上来。他自己的衣服早就不知道哪去了。  
Spock舔着Jim的后颈，那种迷人的味道被热气蒸腾上来，他几乎无法思考。他用鼻子用力顶着腺体附近的皮肤，又啃又咬。那个部位本来就极其敏感，Jim平时身体状况正常的时候还会规规矩矩的把拉链拉到最顶端，发情期更不用说了，他的阴茎因为这种裹挟着Alpha信息素的刺激差点兴奋的射出来，他的腰完全软了，整个上身陷在床单里，任由身后的人啃咬舔舐。Spock一边继续刺激着腺体，手指一边扒开下面紧闭的湿润洞口，悄悄探了一个指尖进去。  
然后他情不自禁的发出了一声叹息。里面又湿又热，空虚的内壁迫不及待的裹上他的手指，好像一张小嘴吸吮着，他转动了几下，又将一根手指送入Jim体内。他的内部其实已经足够湿了，但是Spock依然耐心的进行着开拓运动。这个漫长的前戏太磨人了，Jim在枕头上喘息着，眼眶里汇聚了太多的泪水，那一片蓝色都已经模糊不清，他清晰地感觉到修长有力的手指在他体内细细的抚摸过每一寸内壁，而那片湿润的软肉饥渴的吞咽着他的指节。  
“……不够……给我……啊哈，进来Spock……”Spock听见他的舰长在呻吟着。他弯曲了一下手指，同时惊讶的发现身下的身体在随着他的每一个细微的动作而颤抖，这个认知使他产生了一种不合逻辑的口干舌燥，他不受控制的更用力的抽插了起来，手指全部抽出再全部插入，看着Jim眼角滚下一滴滴的泪水。  
“我可以了Spock！进来，”Jim扭动着腰，他可不想第一发是被Spock的手指操出来的，“你不会伤到我的……”但是显然瓦肯人异常敏感的手指沉迷于湿热的甬道，恋恋不舍的摩擦着不愿意拔出来，而Jim只能不断喘息。他可是Jim·睡遍全宇宙·Kirk，从没在床上处于这样的被动地位，发情期的热浪快让他恼羞成怒了，他攥着床单“你他妈到底做不做？哈啊……你要是不想做我就去找Bones……”他本来想说“找Bones要抑制剂”，却被瓦肯人的咆哮打断了。  
Spock只听见McCoy的名字就觉得自己的脑中掀起了狂风巨浪，摇摇欲坠的精神屏障又遭到一阵重击。他迅速的抽出了手指，无视了指尖离开后穴时的一阵失落，掐住身下人一对诱人的腰窝将人从床上拖起来，使他整个臀部贴在自己胯下，早就昂扬欲发的勃起直接将早就迫不及待的小穴捅到了底，牙缝之间凶狠的发出声音：“我的！”  
Jim只感觉自己无力的腰被一双火热的大手提起来了，臀肉狠狠撞到了Spock胯下的毛发上，然后一根火热的、在各个方面都远超人类平均值的老二撞了进来，狠狠擦过滚烫的内壁，直接顶到了敏感的子宫口。他仰起头，发出一阵长长的呻吟，急促的喘了两口气，在Spock掌下抽搐的战栗着，直接射了出来。他的内心一阵崩溃：我居然被插射了！操你的瓦肯怪物！  
还没等他在高潮的余韵里缓过气来，就被一阵凶狠的抽插晃没了神智。终于被喂满的后穴层层叠叠的包裹上巨大的阴茎，好像一张张小嘴前后吸吮着，Spock无法控制自己，开始了耸动，他仅存的一丝理智使他控制了一些力道，不然这个姿势会使Jim的脊椎受到伤害。  
刚刚经历完高潮的内部格外的紧，又粗又长的勃起固执的冲开裹紧的肉壁一次又一次顶到深处。Jim沙哑着嗓子细细的哭叫着，分不清是痛的还是爽的，但是根据前端再一次耸立的阴茎来看，快感应该是大于疼痛。他可以感到Spock确确实实把他操进了床垫里。Spock的精神壁垒已然轰塌，通过接触到的温热皮肤他可以接收到来自Jim的快感，迷茫和爱。他感到Jim的精神是金色的，好像一张金色的毛毯将他细细密密的包裹着，温暖着他在母星灭亡后常年在深空漂泊、日趋冰冷的内心。他喟叹一声，稍稍放缓了速度，将身下的人捞了起来，胸膛贴上Jim温热的脊背，让他坐在了自己身上，这个姿势使得Spock可以轻易亲吻Jim的后颈腺体。伴随着姿势的变化，Jim感到Spock进的更深了，本来只有大力撞击并且濒临高潮才能触及的子宫口被瓦肯人双脊的阴茎一点一点顶开，尤其在他有力的腰向上耸动的时候。他已经发不出高声的呻吟，只能低泣着，任由快感的眼泪滑下眼眶，又被身后的人温柔的舔去。  
Spock感到Jim的下面的小口随着他的抽插泛出一阵阵的水声，并且内腔还会吐出温暖的液体，让他有种把阴茎浸泡在温泉里的错觉。快感不断累加，他低沉的在Jim耳边喘着气，又开始大幅度的动作。Jim觉得自己要受不了了，快感就像海面将他没顶，他艰难的呻吟哭叫着，但是身后的人没有怜悯，凶狠的把他按在床头的墙上，单手制住他的手腕以阻止他抚慰自己，沉沉的低声说：“我的……我的ashayam……”  
“很好，”Jim昏昏沉沉的头脑中翻涌着岩浆，“现在我要被操进墙里了。”  
Spock的速度越来越快，Jim能感觉到他的阴茎变得更大了。他的鼻子一直拱着Jim脖子后面的腺体，那块皮肤已经被他舔咬的又红又肿，他喃喃着：“Ashayam……”  
“标记我Spock……啊……标记我求你……”Jim能感到Spock咬下腺体的渴望，他宛如一条垂死的鱼，大口的喘气，感到Spock的结在身体内部胀大。本来就体积惊人的瓦肯阴茎加上人类Alpha的结——混血太他妈刺激了。Spock听到Jim的允许，在射精的一瞬间咬破了那个柔软的肿块，信息素开始疯狂的交融，Jim彻底软成了一滩水，无力的坐在Spock腿上接受瓦肯Alpha漫长的射精。一股一股滚烫的液体冲刷着湿漉漉的子宫，导致小腹微微凸起，Jim有种自己被射到怀孕的错觉。  
他的下巴被Spock转过去轻轻的接吻，意识马上就沉入了黑暗。最后一秒的清醒让他听见自己的伴侣温柔的说：“睡吧，ashayam。”

**Author's Note:**

> （舌头打结梗来自BBC Sherlock S2E1.Sherlock面对一丝不挂的Irene Adler舌头打结拌嘴了，当时John目瞪口呆。看的时候笑死我，炒鸡喜欢这个梗。然而别误会，我依然是坚定的福华党。【点头）  
> （腰线部分来自重启版暗黑无界开头，当时来来回回看那段舰长的腰线，其实超越星辰里舰长从逃离仓出来的时候穿的那个蓝色制服也特别显身材，啧啧啧。【口水）


End file.
